Generally, steering columns are configured from pipe material, or using sheet material formed into a pipe shape, and are supported through a steering support bracket by instrument panel reinforcement disposed along the vehicle width direction.
For example in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-227071, instrument panel reinforcement configured from pipe material is reinforced by coupling the instrument panel reinforcement and a cowl substantially along the vehicle front-rear direction with a cowl brace, and coupling the instrument panel reinforcement to a vehicle body floor substantially along the vehicle top-bottom direction by two floor braces. Moreover, a steering column is supported by the instrument panel reinforcement through a column bracket.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-62649, instrument panel reinforcement configured from pipe material is reinforced by coupling the instrument panel reinforcement and a cowl along the vehicle front-rear direction with a cowl brace. A steering column is supported by the instrument panel reinforcement through a left and right pair of steering supports.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2009-227071    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2000-62649    Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 2003-312542    Patent Document 4: JP-A No. 2004-034927